


【all悠太】王牌·陆悠

by Elvis_v



Category: all悠太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_v/pseuds/Elvis_v





	【all悠太】王牌·陆悠

星谷悠太僵笑着挽着本次任务的临时搭档的胳膊踏进了赌场大门，临近门槛的时候，他的搭档还非常绅士地替他拎了下裙角以免他被绊倒，等他迈过才松手，期间视线一直停留在他身上。

在别人看来也许就是他在被深深迷恋着，但星谷悠太用自家老师的名义发誓，扬羽陆绝对是在试图用眼神干掉他这个拖后腿的。

自毕业考试算几个月以来，悠太这还是第一次接到与色相相关的任务——事实上据派发任务的长官说，要不是目前东京只有他还闲着，绝不会派他来掩护扬羽——他这方面的成绩实在不稳定。

他也知道自己不擅长这个，但任务嘛，既然上级派到他这里就说明没有其他选项了，他也只能接受。

只是和他搭档的是扬羽陆……

在经常随机组队的绫薙，他们两人却从未碰面过，也是非常难得的一件事了。听说这位一直追逐着他们的传奇长官月皇遥斗，还连带着把作为弟弟的月皇海斗也一起粉了，从迷弟角度讲，可以说是非常合格的追星了。

一不小心，星谷悠太的思绪就跑到了爪哇国。

直到他突然被握着腰推到了墙上，临时搭档凑到他的颈间假装亲吻，压低的嗓音充满咬牙切齿：“发呆注意场合！”

他立刻配合地一手搂住对方的脖子一手在对方后背上下摸索，装出一副情难自己的样子：“抱歉抱歉，是我的错。”

虽然身体还是僵的。

两人掐着时间蹭了一会儿才分开，毕竟刚进来就要上楼开房太引人注目，先前只是因为星谷悠太的个人失误，之后还是要进赌场逛两圈撒点经费再说正事。

扬羽为他拭去磨出唇际的口红印，深情款款：“蠢。”

……他肯定这位优等生在一语双关了。

担当着吸引注意力的重任，从角落回到大厅后，星谷悠太就坐在转盘旁边就不动了。随手把侍者端来的一盘子砝码抓了一把，随手压上一个数字，一看就是连脑都没动过，纯粹图个爽的类型——工作人员隐晦打量他的眼睛都发光。

一边撒币一边调情，输了要安慰、赢了要庆祝，赌博的气氛愈热烈，他们调情的幅度越大。

二十来把之后，扬羽一把扯过他，留下剩下的半盘子砝码在桌上，两人就上了楼。平白得了大笔小费的工作人员哪还有精力管他们是真是假，确认了他们是纠缠着离开桌旁，后续自有人盯。

“能不能软一点？”扬羽陆不满地捏了把悠太的腰。

悠太的身体却更加僵硬，扬羽陆没想到自己的动作反而加剧了他的不良状态，只能更大幅度地用自己身体遮挡他的不自然。

“我是及格了的！”悠太小小声为自己辩解，“就是……进入状态慢。”

扬羽呵呵了一声：“我该夸你有自知之明？”

为了不留破绽，两人行进速度极慢，因此必须加快进♂度。等两人终于行进到目标地点所在正上方的楼层的时候，扬羽的领带已经被拽到胸前，领口全开，蹭满了悠太的口红印，；悠太的裙子已经被撸到了大腿根，假发散乱，进门时戴着的钻石王冠摇摇欲坠。

进屋的瞬间扬羽就如蒙大赦一般松开了星谷悠太，他看着星谷尴尬的笑脸，都没力气继续指责对方了，只想快速完成任务。

“我去拷贝文件……只是打掩护而已，这你总该没问题吧？”

任务目标狡猾多疑，既然他把办公地点并非藏在顶楼或者密室而是一间不起眼的屋子，就不可能不注意这个位于正上方的休息室。虽然这里为了不惊扰客人，没有监控，但会有人来查探是一定的。

星谷悠太更尴尬了：“放心，绝对没问题——”

扬羽连后半句保证都没听完就翻出了落地窗，时间宝贵，他多和星谷悠太纠缠一秒，任务成功的几率就小一点。

休息室只留下星谷悠太一个人。

他掀开地毯趴到房门地上，屋外的红毯他一眼就能看出材质，薄得很，虽然能吸音，但凭他加强过的听力，如果有人靠近，他一定能发现。

于是等到费了很多时间绕过防火墙才成功复制文件完成任务的扬羽将目标地点的一切物品归位回房间时，就看到星谷悠太正围着被子自己坐在床上，扑腾出床板震荡的声响，口中啊啊啊地乱叫。

见他回来，还拼命打手势比比划划告诉他外面有人，动作幅度那么大，气息却不受半点影响，依旧婉转悠扬。

在绫薙时，扬羽陆成绩一直稳定a+，但负责他们演技的老师给他的评语却说他的演技只能骗骗外行人，敏锐一些的都能看出来他的伪装太假。

那位老师对他举例的就是星谷悠太，说星谷悠太演技封顶，想表达的东西没有人会想到别处去，典型老天爷赏饭吃的类型。

扬羽陆原本不信，可现今，他明知道星谷悠太在演戏，在为他打掩护，他们没有在这张尺寸过大的床上共赴爱河，却依旧博然心动。

他扯乱自己身上的衣物，相见以来第一次露出笑容。星谷悠太发出长长一声哀叹，同时迅速把裙子撕出一条长口子。

门外的人一定在迅速撤离，一小时后，扬羽陆抱着假装昏睡的星谷悠太走出赌场。

将人放到车后座的时候，扬羽还有点不舍，但停车位还在监控范围所以他只能捻捻手指，以强大的意志力按下荷尔蒙作祟的欲念，坐回驾驶位，彻底驶离任务地点。

不过没关系，他想，以后一定还有机会和悠太一起出任务的。


End file.
